


Anomaly

by r_e_i



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_e_i/pseuds/r_e_i
Summary: In which Jihoon is a super smart, rather antisocial Ravenclaw and Soonyoung is the popular, cheery, bubbly, happy Hufflepuff who follows him like a pup.





	1. A Cool Summer Breeze, A Typhoon in Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea which was supposed to be an rp plot, but my partner disappeared after one reply, so I thought I'd rather make it into my own fanfic. This is my first time writing SVT fanfic and I can say that their characters might not be the same as it is in this story, so there's that. And English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance if there are some grammatical errors. OTL  
> As this is a Hogwarts AU, I decided that they won't use any honorifics like 'sunbae', 'hyung', and such. Most of them will be in their 4th~5th year (95, 96 line in their 5th year while 97, 98, 99 line in their 4th year) in Hogwarts and their ages will be like somewhere around 16~19. 
> 
> For reference, here're their houses, year, and age
> 
> Ravenclaw  
> Jihoon, 5th year, 18  
> Jisoo, 5th year, 19  
> Hansol, 4th year, 16
> 
> Hufflepuff  
> Soonyoung, 5th year, 19  
> Seungkwan, 4th year, 16  
> Seokmin, 4th year, 17  
> Mingyu, 5th year, 17 (yes, he's that one kid in the class who's younger than everyone else, but super smart)
> 
> Gryffindor  
> Junhui, 5th year, 19  
> Minghao, 4th year, 17  
> Chan, 4th year, 16
> 
> Slytherin  
> Considering the characteristic of the house, tbh, I don't think any SVT members can be put here because they're a bunch of nice kids, but for the sake of the story and equality, I put these three here. But rest assure, as this is a romance/fluff fanfic, they won't be anywhere near antagonists. I promise! ^^
> 
> Seungcheol, 5th year, 19  
> My consideration to put him in Slytherin is because of OFD in Japan. Especially in the first couple episodes, his competitive side can be seen as ambition in a way and as hilarious as it was when he snatched the dongsaeng team's stuff *i forgot what was it, but it's their mission to buy it*, it was rather cunning too. ><
> 
> Jeonghan, 5th year, 19  
> My consideration to put him in Slytherin is because of how smart and savage he is. lol XD
> 
> Wonwoo, 5th year, 18  
> My consideration to put him in Slytherin is because of his savageness. XD
> 
> I'll update whenever I have times and inspiration to write. Please let me know what you think in the comment box below. It means a lot for me even if it's just a short comment. ^^

For the lifespan he spent, never once Jihoon wanted to curse his luck this much. He was walking, more like stomping furiously, towards Ravenclaw Tower with a certain Hufflepuff, his biggest problem at the moment, tailing behind him. Both of their appearances were such a mess that almost every single student that walked passed them, snickering, laughing, or at least grinning at them. Their hair was messy with some green goo stuck over some strands, the same gooey liquid stained their robe and uniform as well, not to mention some of it also attached themselves on their faces.

It was all started when Kwon Soonyoung, the annoying Hufflepuff according to Jihoon, decided that it's better to tell the shorter male about his life story rather than listening to their potion teacher. Despite of how he ignored him, the other didn't seem to be bothered and kept talking with lot of enthusiasm. Of course, it didn't hinder Jihoon with his class, fortunately he was blessed with high concentration ability and he still managed to listen to the instruction to make the potion. The latter though was a different story. He didn't know what the male put in his potion and he damned his luck because they shared the same table, the potion exploded from the cauldron and flied to any kind of directions which caused them both to be showered with that thick green goo. Honestly, Jihoon was ready to yell at his classmate if the professor didn't come up to them and holy shit, Jihoon hates him from now on. The professor kindly lecture Soonyoung, but in the end of it, he told the Ravenclaw to teach his classmate since he's good with potions.

It was obvious that he wanted to protest, but then again, he reminded of the House points and if he refused, his house might lose it, then his fellow Ravenclaws would blame him. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly nodded at the professor before the class then was dismissed. And now, here they are in front of the dorm entrance, Jihoon glared at the other. "Why are you following me? You need to change your clothes which is definitely can't be found around here," he said in a rather annoyed tone. "But Jihoon--" the elder of the two was about to protest, not wanting to leave the shorter male yet. His word stopped midway however as Jihoon knocked the door, then a musical voice softly said, "What am I?" it was unique compared to other houses that to enter Ravenclaw's common room, one had to solve a riddle, instead of saying a password. For Jihoon it's his daily bread and he could answer it every single time or rather he had to. The idea of waiting for someone else who could answer for him didn't sit well with him, especially when he knew for a fact that most students in Hogwarts hate him due to his individualist kind of attitude.

His mother was a muggle born witch who once attended Hogwarts and sorted in Hufflepuff, currently working as an Auror while his father was an Astronomer. Both of them were busy with their jobs and that left Jihoon alone most of the time in their house, only maid accompanied him. His favorite place in the house was of course their private library that contained tons of books about magic, muggles, and astronomy. Growing up alone most of the time and with books being his only friend, it was natural that Jihoon grew into more introverted person like his father. In fact, if he could be honest, he hated any kind of social interaction. It was simply tiring for him. When he first met Soonyoung in Hogwarts Express, he wanted nothing to do with him at all. Yet, the boy was such a chatter box and although he had ignored him the whole time, only giving short curt responses, the boy didn't bother to stop.

For a second, it reminded him of his mother who's a total opposite from his father and himself. His mom was friendly, cheerful, the life of the party in the house. Whenever they had chance to sit together, she always had something to tell about or ideas of activities they could do together, which as lovely as it is, could be a bit annoying for him, especially when he went through adolescent. His mom often teased him for his antisocial behavior, even calling him ice stone at times, apparently the same nickname she gave to his father years ago when they just met. She even bothers telling him that one day if he met the right person, probably someone who's a total opposite of him, someone who can balance his life, he would definitely melt just like how his father did and Jihoon never been faster than ever replied it with a short 'impossible'. The moment he met Soonyoung, he still thought to himself, it's impossible for him to have the same love story as his parents. He could barely stand his mom sometimes, let alone a stranger he met on a train. Yet, it seemed like giving up was never existed in the Hufflepuff's life. Even when the school started, he kept pestering him nonstop, following him everywhere no matter how much Jihoon told him to fuck off.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to let Soonyoung in, but then again waiting for the other to go back to Hufflepuff tower to change, then coming back again was such a waste of time and he wanted to get the study done as soon as possible. Sighing softly, he glanced at his classmate, then answered, "A question," The voice replied with 'well reasoned' and the door swung open. "Come on in, I'll lend you some clothes," he said shortly to the other.

"Thank you! I know you won’t be that cruel!” Soonyoung was almost screaming in excitement as soon as the younger told him to come inside.

At least, there's still a light over the whole situation, he wasn't sorted in the same house as him. So, he could had some time for himself in the comfort of his dorm later after their day was over and the sun met the horizon, allowing the moon and the star to enjoy their time, although not now since he had to teach the latter how to make the potion they learned today, he could enjoy his own time later. Just hang on for a couple hours and it’ll be okay, Jihoon told himself. “Jihoon-ah, do you know, you remind me so much of that grumpy bunny I meet the other day, so cute and fluffy but--,” Soonyoung started blabbering as he threw himself to hug the Ravenclaw tightly, ignoring the green goo sticking all over them. Almost at the same time, the younger was actually talking or more like giving instruction, "Just wait here, I'm gonna get some clo--" Well, he couldn't even finish his sentence when the hug happened so fast and out of the blue, restraining all of his motion. His heart skipped a beat, not that he would admit as he quickly sighed and slowly removed the latter's hands from his body. "Personal space, please," he said quickly as he moved away. "Also, I'm neither cute nor a bunny," he shot a glare at his classmate before leaving him to get some clean clothes for them. 

Watching the shorter male left, a giddy smile appeared on Soonyoung face. Well, he's happy, there’s nothing wrong with showing his emotions, right?

While Jihoon was.. yea, like that. Kwon Soonyoung has always been a bright kid as long as he can remember. His father was a pure-blooded Slytherin while his mother was a muggle born. That's a weird combination, one would say, until they found out that he's a Hufflepuff. At some point, most people he talked to would accuse him of lying. It's already absurd enough for a smug prideful pure-blooded Slytherin to marry a mere muggle, but their child being a Hufflepuff was on a completely different level. But he didn’t care either way, he's happy with his happy loving family, with who he is. He grew up as a warm person, always spreading smile whenever he goes and just couldn’t see someone being all alone, because it seemed so lonely in his eyes. Thus, why when he landed his eyes on one particular cute-looking boy sitting all alone on his first trip to Hogwarts, he just couldn’t let him go. At first, he hoped they'd be sorted into the same house, maybe they can even be roommates. But deep inside, he knew from their conversation in the train, that it wouldn’t be the case. Jihoon was like a cool summer breeze, calm and there's just something about him that attracts him. Be it his biting words, or maybe the way he reacted when the Hufflepuff threw an extremely lame joke. On the other hand, Soonyoung was a typhoon in fall. He's boisterous, loud, doesn’t know how to stop, and is capable of wrecking everything thanks to his clumsiness. They're almost like two different side of a coin, but like people said opposites attracts.

Once Jihoon reached his room, he could feel how warm his cheeks were and he was caught off guard. For the first time in his life, he felt... shy. 'This is stupid, Lee Jihoon. It's Soonyoung. The stupid, clumsy, good for nothing Kwon Soonyoung,' he mentally scolded himself while angrily wiping the goo off of his skin then changing his clothes. After taking another set of clean clothes for Soonyoung, He took a deep breath, calming himself before he went back to the common room. "Here," he handed the clean clothes with one hand, his face was still as careless as usual about the other. The Hufflepuff gladly received the clothes and not so creepily sniffed the fabric, then looking at him with a wide grin on his face. “Hm.. It smells just like you. Sweet!” he said, causing Jihoon almost choked, but quickly said, "You can change here, I won't look." As he turned away, so his back was facing the other. Fortunately, there were only two of them currently at the common room, so he didn't have to let the Hufflepuff boy to enter his sacred bedroom. "I don't know if it fits, so don't complain," he added curtly.

It’s been like five years since Soonyoung came in his way, bothering him almost whenever, wherever they were, but never once his heart skipped a beat nor he felt shy around the latter. Why now? Jihoon pondered to himself, getting lost in his own thought that he didn’t realized the elder had finished changing. Only when he felt warm tickling breeze, which he figured was Soonyoung breathing against his left ear while humming “Jihoonie~”, did he snapped back to reality, swiftly putting some distance between them. “Can’t you respect one’s personal space?” he grumbled, quickly scanning the latter from head to toe to see if the clothes somehow fit as he looked away to hide the slight embarrassment he felt. It was a baggy sweatpants and rather loose shirt for him, yet somehow it fit nicely on Soonyoung, well, except the fact that the pants was a tad bit too short. “Why? It’s nice to show affections every now and then. You’re grumpy because you’re lack of it, Jihoon,” the elder said playfully, putting his hand over the Ravenclaw’s shoulder without much thought. It only took one second for Jihoon to slap the hand away however as he walked to one of the table and take a seat, then starting settling down their potion text book and the ingredients.

“We need to get this done before dinner.”


	2. Ice in The Warmth of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the rest of the Hufflepuffs and another Ravenclaw~  
> I kinda like the combi of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I dunno why.  
> But I guess, it's because in the novels and movies, the story more revolve around Gryffindor and Slytherin. ><  
> I apologize in advance if there are any grammatical mistakes and such because English is not my first language. OTL

“Whose clothes did you wear? It’s totally not your style,” Seokmin curiously eyeing the elder when Soonyoung joined them in the Great Hall for dinner. Another Hufflepuff, Boo Seungkwan, followed the suit, scanning the elder from head to toe, then a playful grin painted his face. “Did you just have sex?” his question was blunt and straight to the point, causing Soonyoung to choke on his spit, landing a light smack on the younger’s head. “Sex? I just digested a whole lot of herbs if that’s your definition of sex,” he answered, sitting down with his friends after greeting other kids from different tables who called him. “He failed his potion earlier and I bet its Jihoon’s clothes,” the tallest among them, Mingyu said with a grin since he was in the same potion class earlier. “Oh, /that/ Jihoon? The one you always follow around like a creepy stalker?” Seungkwan asked nonchalantly while munching his food. “Yah. I’m not stalking him. I just wanna be his friend,” the eldest of the fours said, pouting slightly. “Are you sure only friend?” Seokmin asked, wriggling his eyebrow playfully. “Even if everyone didn’t see it that way, we know you long enough to see right through that you’re flirting with him,” Mingyu added, snickering at his side.

Being friendly and super cheerful gained him lots and lots of friends from every year, Kwon Soonyoung was the embodiment of popular kid in school who’s friend with everyone and loved by everyone, even teachers. Despite of his clumsiness that made him prone accidents, his earnest personality made the teachers couldn’t help but having a soft spot for him. His group of close friends consisted of him and three other Hufflepuffs. One was Seokmin, a 4th year who’s as loud as, maybe louder even, himself, could be shy at first, but really, it’s just a façade to hide his crazy self. Then there’s Seungkwan, another 4th year student who just love talking and have quick wits. The last one is a 5th year student despite of being the same age as Seokmin, he’s tall and smart, although almost equally clumsy as Soonyoung, his name was Mingyu. The most important note about the four of them was that when they’re together, sort of like F4, everyone’s attention would be on them. Not only because of their individual popularity (Soonyoung for his friendliness, Mingyu for his height and handsome face, Seungkwan for his wit, and Seokmin for his loud voice), but also for their loud chatter and banters, as well as their crazy antics. The four of them was the group of must avoid people in Jihoon’s list for a reason after all. Yet, since the professor told him to help Soonyoung with his potion earlier that day which he did, when the elder saw him entered the hall, he waved his hands way too excitedly at him, causing the other students’ attention averted to him.

“JIHOON-AH!” the male was calling him loudly while waving his hand at him wildly, this antic was quickly followed by his friends as well which made Jihoon facepalmed and walked to the opposite direction of their table. He chose the table far on the end of the room, there was only one person sitting there. A rather quiet and mysterious, but unrealistically handsome Ravenclaw named Chwe Hansol. As everyone always appeared quite annoying to Jihoon as they just couldn’t stop bothering him in either way like Soonyoung did or gossiping about him when he’s around -he’s pretty much used to this by now- or straight up bullying him, Jihoon after all was one of the most, if not the most, hated student of all time in Hogwarts due to his cold, distant, aloof, individualistic nature, and having the most beloved boy Soonyoung chasing over him every day wasn’t exactly helping, the 4th year Ravenclaw student was an exception. Despite of the fact they never actually talked, at least the younger never bother him in any way. “Is it okay if I sit here?” Jihoon asked to the latter quietly. The boy looked at him for a moment, then gesturing to him with his head, letting him sit there.

The thing with Hogwarts’ dining table however, it’s so big that many people can fit in one, and with only the two of them, it was certainly empty. For a moment, the elder Ravenclaw could take a breath. It didn’t last for so long however when the four Hufflepuffs decided to move over and sat with them. “I hope you don’t mind us joining you guys,” Seungkwan, the one who actually gave the idea of sitting together with the two Ravenclaws, lead the other three, casually taking the seat beside his classmate, Hansol, and slung his hand over the latter’s shoulder lightly. “We’re classmates, we need to hang out more often,” he added. Bewildered, Hansol stared at the smiling Hufflepuff boy while Seokmin and Minggyu followed the suit, sitting on his other side and in front of him. On the other hand, Soonyoung was quick to sit beside Jihoon. “Jihoon-ah, you’re so cold~ Why are you ignoring me?” the eldest of the four said with such childish pout on his face, causing Jihoon to mentally curse. Sighing softly, he looked at his classmate as he said, “I don’t see any reason to hang around you. I did my task teaching you and that’s it.”

“Ouch,” Seokmin and Mingyu said almost simultaneously, sniggering at their elder friend. Meanwhile, Seungkwan seemed pretty invested with the infamous ice prince of Ravenclaw. Yes, everyone gave that nickname to Hansol due to his half Asian half Caucasian face that is dreamily handsome and his quiet personality. The boy was rarely talked unless given a question where he really needed to answer with word or talking to professors. His expression was that unreadable straight face almost 24/7 and no one had ever seen him smile, even so everyone agreed that his smile must be one of the most beautiful view. There was some sort of mystery surrounded him which Seungkwan, and most likely everyone else, found intriguing, judging by how many people was watching them ever since Seungkwan talked to him. Hansol was still staring at Seungkwan in bewilderment, then glancing at the latter’s hand that rested casually on around his shoulder. “What? Why are you staring at me like that? Am I being weird?” Seungkwan asked, being self-conscious and confused because how intense his classmate was staring at him. “Nothing. I just wonder if I know you,” the boy said quietly as he looked away. Seungkwan, being dissatisfied with the answer, he squinted his eyes in completely disbelief. “We’re classmates, we’re even in the same class for our elective classes, divination and care of magical creature, remember?” he tried his best to make the other remember, but instead he only got a short question. “Are we?” the boy’s expression looked confused, but still gorgeous nonetheless. “Uwa.. You’re really unbelievable,” Seungkwan, being the ever straight-forward person, he was quick to voice his dissatisfaction. “Sorry. I’m not really good in remembering people’s faces. What’s your name? Maybe I heard it before,” the handsome male said, his voice was low, but gentle, Seungkwan could definitely felt the kindness within. That was almost unlikely, given how people always said how cold Chwe Hansol was. He’s like that beautiful ice sculpture, beautiful, but cold or at least that’s what people assumed.

People and their assumptions, they didn’t even bother to look deeper nor getting to know of something before starting building up their opinions and even judgment. That was unfair for a plentiful of people, especially those that are actually nice, but then judged as someone so selfish, like Jihoon for example. As much as he disliked being involved in troublesome stuffs, he was never one to ignore someone in need. No matter how he disliked the idea of stuck with Soonyoung, he still taught him anyway despite of his complaints about Soonyoung’s endless touchiness and tendency to stray of the topic. Rather than selfish, he was more of that person who showed his like and dislike, but that didn’t necessarily mean he completely hated that thing or someone. Besides, Jihoon was shy by nature and putting him in the spotlight drove him crazy. His biting words were the only way of defense he could think of, which made him appeared kind of arrogant. On the other hand, Hansol faced the same thing, the only difference was his was just a little nicer form of it. Due to his face, people found it hard to approach him and they all concluded that the handsome Ravenclaw was simply antisocial. But because of his prince like visual, no one bullied him or talked trash about him like they did with Jihoon. While they never bother to find out, the quiet boy was actually confused as well as to why people seemed to sort of scared of him. Well, at least in his eyes, it appears like everyone was afraid to talk to him. Like Jihoon, he was an introvert and awkward by nature. He just found it hard to start conversation or keeping it going, with that worries, he ended up never talked to someone unless he was spoken to.

“Boo Seungkwan. You better remember that,” the youngest Hufflepuff said, crossing his arms across his chest. “I promise. I’m Hansol, by the way,” Hansol replied with a thin smile on his face. Seeing this, Seungkwan found himself smiling as well, then remarked, “So you know how to smile.” As the two seemed to be in their own world, Mingyu and Seokmin started to butt in. “Ehem. We’re here, too you know. Soonyoung is too busy with Jihoon and now you’re ignoring us too?” the tallest of the group said with an overly dramatic voice. “Yah! I’m just making friends. We’re classmates after all,” Seungkwan said, defensing himself. “Eish.. We know you long eno—bmmfffbbmmmff,” before Seokmin even finished talking, the younger already moved and sealed his lips with his hand, causing the sentence becoming some incoherent blabber instead. “Mind your own business,” Seungkwan said, lightly slapping his friend’s head before he sat back beside Hansol who was watching them with amused smile on his face. “This is Seokmin and that is Mingyu,” he introduced his other friends with a big smile on his face. “Oh, and that one is Soonyoung,” he added, pointed at the eldest Hufflepuff who was happily chatting with Jihoon who had ‘annoyed’ written all over his face. “He’s obviously crushing on your Ravenclaw senior,” the boy added in a lowkey tone as if it was a super confidential information, yet the evil grin on his face spilled his true intention.

After so long being alone whenever he was in Hogwarts, Seungkwan’s presence was pretty overwhelming. He came in an unexpected way, at unexpected time, like a ray of sunshine after a long dark winter, or even like a thunder in a broad day, considering how loud he and his friends were, but Hansol couldn’t find himself minding it. Being by himself was honestly, quite lonely. He had gathered his courage to speak up to someone before, but he ended up running away as he felt sick in his gut whenever he was about to approach someone. Yet, Seungkwan burst into him just like that, so naturally and he found himself being at ease for once because there’s no need for him to keep the talk going or starting any topic to be talked about, Seungkwan would easily leading him into their conversation. With the Hufflepuff around, it seemed like there will always be something to talk about and there was no awkward silence, much to his relief as it was his utmost fear, the reason he hardly talked to anyone. Imagine just how terrifying it is when you were talking to someone and instead of replying, they’re just staring at you in silence, sometimes with their jaw drop. It was beyond just terrifying, really. Thanks for the cheery talkative Hufflepuff group, he managed to even talk to the ever antisocial Jihoon who was kindly replied to him. And before he knew, they walked back to Ravenclaw tower together after bidding goodbye to the Hufflepuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment box below. It means a lot for me even if it's just a short comment. ^^


	3. Collapsing Fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if there are any grammatical mistakes and such because English is not my first language. OTL

Jihoon was a presence Hansol hardly associated himself with, if he had to be honest. As much as a part of him admiring how capable the elder was, he found the latter was a bit scary. There’s this unapproachable aura surround him that he couldn’t bring himself to even say a simple ‘hi’. So, this situation where they walked only by the two of them was pretty awkward if not nerve wrecking. “Ehem..” he cleared his throat, trying to come up with any conversation to rid off the heavy atmosphere between them. “I’m sorry that I asked you to come back with me. I know you prefer being alone..” Hansol mentally scolded himself by his choice of starter as he knew it would only make the situation worse. When he thought the elder would just ignored him or gave him some snarl of sort, Jihoon was actually chuckling, much to his surprise. The younger looked at the other in disbelief since after all he might be the very first person in Hogwarts that ever seen the infamous Lee Jihoon smiling. “I don’t hate you, you know. It’s not that I prefer to be alone because I hated everyone. I just find being within the crowd is tiring for me. I just need lots and lots of space for myself,” the elder explained himself softly. “Though I must say, those Hufflepuffs are persistent cookies,” he added with a soft sigh.

“Do you dislike being their friend?” Hansol asked, couldn’t really hide his curiosity. “Not that way. But Soonyoung and his friends are too touchy and talkative, it’s hard for me to keep up with those, you know,” the elder answered with a tired smile on his face. “Really? Because it seems like you hate them so much from my point of view. I mean, I don’t mean to judge, but the way you ignore them or talking with them kinda made me think that way,” the younger of the two said, looking down while scraping his nape sheepishly as he was worried that his words might offense the elder. Upon hearing that, Jihoon found himself looked down bashfully..

“You know.. I’m not really good with words or expressing myself..”

For the first time Jihoon ever opened himself up to others, letting someone know what’s going on his pretty little mind. He didn’t know why he choose to talk about it with the younger Ravenclaw, but one thing he knew for sure, he found himself trusting him. Something about Hansol felt familiar, perhaps because of their similar introverted nature, and he felt comfortable around him. It’s like whatever he talked about, the younger would understand because they went through the same things. It was also the first time he admitted out loud that he didn’t hate Soonyoung nor disliked him. He was just found Soonyoung’s presence was overwhelming, he hated that feeling like he was going to be eaten alive whenever he was with him. Well, figuratively. The Hufflepuff was like hurricane and Jihoon scared of being swept away. The feeling of instability was frightening for the capable Ravenclaw. Jihoon had always have everything in order, everything going smoothly like he wanted, but Kwon Soonyoung, who barged in with all force, caused him to stagger and Jihoon was afraid of the fall.

“Wow.. That’s quite unexpected,” the younger male said with a small smile, lightly placing his hand on the latter’s shoulder to give him some sort of support. Now that he actually talked to him, Hansol couldn’t help but thinking of how hard it would be to go through each year in Hogwarts hated by almost everyone who never tried to understand. While most people would just ignore Jihoon as if he didn’t exist, some people went their way and bully the Ravenclaw physically. With his small built, Jihoon was indeed not the best when it came to physical activity, he even fell from his broomstick in flying class a couple times up until he mastered flying. Hansol once witnessed in his second year, the elder was crying in the disused bathroom while holding on shredded papers, trying to put them back together, but that time he had no courage to ask what’s going on, so he simply left without making his presence knew. On his way out, he heard some boys laughing and some remarks such as ‘serves him right’, ‘that Jihoon deserves it’, ‘he should learn not to mess with us’, etc. He quickly caught on that these people were the one who caused Jihoon to cry like that. Hansol deeply regretted it now that he didn’t do anything back then. “It must’ve been really hard on you since everyone mistook you as a jerk..” the younger continued softly. Jihoon lips lifted slightly to a bitter smile. “I guess I deserved it. I’ve been quite a jerk towards Soonyoung. It’s not weird that his fans hate me,” Jihoon replied softly.

“Then, why don’t you try to befriend him from now on? I mean, you managed to open up to me like this despite of this is the first time we talked,” the younger suggested softly. “I don’t know..” the elder replied, sighing softly. “I mean, we’re quite similar and I don’t find you tiring. But Soonyoung is just.. How should I put it?” Jihoon scratched his head lightly as he was thinking of the right word to describe the Hufflepuff. “He’s like a strong wind that would blow me away from a cliff, you know. And I’m scared of falling..” he tried his best to explain what he thought, finding it hard to put words to describe Soonyoung. This time, Hansol perked up, noticing something as a smile painted his face. “If you’re scared of falling, doesn’t that mean you actually like him?” the younger asked with a rather knowing smile on his face. “Hah?” the elder was beyond surprised by the sudden question, he was dumbfounded. “Well, to me, it sounds like you’re scared that if you fell, Soonyoung wouldn’t catch you.”

“Why would you say that?” Jihoon was completely stunned, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to deny it straight off. “I don’t know it’s just a hunch. Was I right? You seemed surprise!” Hansol said with a bright expression. This was a new side of him that Jihoon discovered upon around an hour talking to him. Chwe Hansol, despite of his distant appearance, was quite of a nosy and playful boy. Their walk after that was quiet and then before they separated in the common room, Hansol said, “Jihoon-ah.. Maybe you should try treat Soonyoung nicely. I’m sure he will definitely catch you if you fall. You have nothing to be scared about, really. Good night.”

In his room, Jihoon couldn’t really get Hansol’s words out of his head somehow as it kept ringing on the back of his mind. It was the very first time someone confronted him about his feelings, something that he himself just wouldn’t admit. For someone as logical as him, feelings would only interfere and ruin his life because it would only take away his ability to think through and make reasonable deduction. Such direct confrontation about his feelings caused him to question everything he’s been doing to avoid facing it. For the first time, he wondered if the way he treated Soonyoung all this time was only his defense from his own feelings and even though he knew the answer from the beginning, it’s just hard for him to be honest with himself. His mind went back to that first ride to Hogwarts when the Hufflepuff greeted him, he might not appear pleased back then, yet deep inside he was rejoicing. Why? Even before Hogwarts, Jihoon never had any friends, no one ever bothered to talk to him in the first place and when Soonyoung offered his warm hand, he felt his heart swell. But at the same time, because it was all too new, he was panicked. He had no idea how to react and all those cold words were the only thing he could say.

As the school started, he found out how Soonyoung was and it scared him that if the boy would hate him because of how boring he is. Well, it happened once in elementary school when he was quite unfortunate to befriend with one future douchebag -considering how bad he treated Jihoon when they’re still like eight-. Because he was shy by nature, he hardly made any friends even in muggle world. When kids were happily playing with each other and running around, he was all alone on the corner of the class, reading some books or doodling instead. One day a boy approached him and they became friends. Jihoon followed him around like a puppy as he was his only friend, until at one point he wanted to cheat in a test and asked Jihoon to be his accomplice. If anything, Jihoon was definitely a good kid and he refused, telling him that it was a bad thing to do and if the teacher found out they would only get into more troubles. It was a turning point as the next day the boy stopped talked to him and instead started bullying him with his other friends. At first, they’re only saying mean stuffs about him, but then he found some insults written on his books, even carved on his table. It only got worse when his homework disappeared and he ended up being punished by the teacher, only to find out the boy stole his homework and submitted it as his. They became more aggressive as days passed, even physically hurt young Jihoon like pushing him on the playground that he fell or hitting him or throwing some garbage at him. It lasted for three months, until Jihoon completely tattered. His parents couldn’t just stay still and has long stopped believing his fake reasons as it happened way too frequently. In the end, Jihoon transferred to private school and since, he never let anyone to be his friends. The fear of getting hurt ate him and to prevent any sort of pain in the future, he pushed everyone away, including Soonyoung, thinking that one day, the boy would get tired and eventually stopped trying to befriend him.

Aside from his fear, after being alone for so long, Jihoon also came to conclusion that social interaction was a kind of bullshit. It was troublesome, tiring, and useless. He just couldn’t fathom as to why everyone, mostly himself, had to pretend to act nice even though maybe they’re not feeling it. And most importantly, it’s not that he wanted to deal with those superficial things anyway. To think that someone had to act nice all the time, faking a smile, isn’t it just tiring? Not only to do it himself, only watching it was already tiring. Nope, just thinking about it already sucked the life of him. However, seeing Soonyoung managed to be so happy and nice all the time, made him wondered if someone could truly be like that for real. He’s known him for almost five years now and he had yet to see Soonyoung being not nice, let alone mean. To fake it every day for so long was almost impossible, especially when they all have roommates in Hogwarts, there’s no way to take off the mask. It’s way too tiring to be fake 24/7 after all, so it’s most likely impossible. Was it all real or was it came with any other intention, Jihoon couldn’t help but doubting the boy all the time and ended up pushing him away. Although in the last couple weeks, he felt his self-defense started crumbling bit by bit. Why though?

Wait. Now that he thought about it, he once witnessed Kwon Soonyoung got mad and it was also the reason he started growing a soft spot for him lately. After all, the kind Hufflepuff boy was mad for him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment box below. It means a lot for me even if it's just a short comment. ^^


	4. Solar, Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the incident that made Jihoon grew a bit softer for Soonyoung.

Going around and about in Hogwarts for five years, Jihoon got used to deal with bullies all by himself. Although he would end up losing and bruised every now and then, Jihoon didn’t want to bother others, especially when he knew no one wanted to get involved with him in the first place. He could just tell one of the professors, but it would only make everything worse, so he stayed quiet. When a professor asked about the bruise on his face, he would say he fell from his broomstick or that he hit his face somewhere. Yet, on that one particular day, when some bullies confronted him in the courtyard, it just so happened that Soonyoung walked by the corridor and saw them. He ran, almost like sprinted, towards them when he saw two Slytherin males were holding Jihoon -who looked hurt since he was grimacing after one of those bullies punched his stomach, solar plexus to be more exact, real hard- in place, while another one was lifting his wand, was about to cast a spell on the small Ravenclaw. “Expelliarmus!” Soonyoung quickly disarmed the Slytherin before he could cast any spell on Jihoon, then he casted another one and sent the two who held Jihoon away, “Depulso!” the two were flew away from Jihoon, across the courtyard, in instant as if an invisible power pushed them hardly. The Hufflepuff then stood in front of Jihoon who quickly fell on the ground, holding his stomach as he whimpered softly. The expression on Soonyoung’s face was beyond anything else, it was terrifying that the crowd that watched the scene since earlier quickly scuttered away the moment the boy yelled, “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? FUCK OFF!”

“And, you. I’m not done with you, yet!” he pointed his wand at the Slytherin boy who tried to act strong still. “What? You’re gonna cast a curse? I bet a Hufflepuff like you know nothing about such spells,” the Slytherin said, mocking Soonyoung. On the other hand, Jihoon finally stood up, although still holding on his stomach with one hand while the other was reaching out to hold Soonyoung’s arm. “Soonyoung-ah, I’m fine. There’s no need to cause anymore problem. You need to go before professor came,” he said, worried that he might cause the usually kind and smiley Hufflepuff trouble. “I don’t care. I’m gonna make him pay for what he did to you,” Soonyoung said, glaring at the Slytherin, ready to cast another spell to get back at the bully, yet Jihoon’s warm hand wrapped his hand that held the wand, trying to take it away. “Please, stop. I don’t want you to get into trouble,” the Ravenclaw said, looking straight at his face. The Hufflepuff was stunned for a while before sighing softly, then letting the latter took his wand away. “Fine,” he paused. “But, just one thing..” he mumbled and before Jihoon could stopped him, he already threw a punch across the bully’s face, so hard that the Slytherin fell back. “If you ever bother Jihoon again, I will definitely make you regret everything,” he hissed, glaring at the bully while hovering over him. Just then, a loud scream from corridor caused the three of them to stop any motion. “THREE OF YOU! COME WITH ME TO PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE!”

As if he was snapped back to reality, Soonyoung came back to his usual demeanor, protesting a bit to the professor, “But, there are two more,” he pointed at the direction where the other two Slytherins flew earlier, yet when he saw it, they’ve ran away. “Oh, nevermind,” he mumbled, then looking at Jihoon with worries in his eyes, his expression was a complete opposite of what he wore earlier. It was so gentle, almost loving even. “Jihoon-ah, are you okay? Where does it hurt?” he asked softly as he swiftly circled his arm around the Ravenclaw’s waist to support him. They followed the professor like that. Although the two were a bit behind, Soonyoung asked every now and then if the shorter male was fine. If he heard even a very small wince, he would stop and check on Jihoon. “I’m fine, really. There’s no need to ask once every thirty seconds,” the Ravenclaw said in his usual curt way, however his tone wasn’t as harsh as normal. Perhaps because he was in pain or maybe his heart softened after the latter helped him? No one knows.

“Aaargh~ You should’ve let me cast destructive spell or something on him. Where is the cold heartless Jihoon when we need it?” the Hufflepuff groaned, more like whined, remembering how Jihoon stopped him earlier. With all his power, he really wanted to make those Slytherins tasted their own medicine after all. “Why are you only that cold and heartless towards me, Jihoon-ie. I only wanna be your friend..” he added softly with a child like pout on his face. Those words made Jihoon stopped for a moment and thought to himself, was it possible that someone truly wanted to be his friend? Like genuine friendship without any underlying motive at all? As much as he couldn’t trust the latter, hearing such words from someone who had been chasing him around for almost five years, his heart swelled a bit. He felt warm and fuzzy inside no matter how much he denied it. “If anyone hurt you, tell me. I’ll make them pay,” the Hufflepuff said again, his expression was darker than usual and Jihoon knew that the boy wasn’t joking when their eyes met and he couldn’t help but noticing how close their faces were. It was the closest physical contact he ever had with someone. No one ever put their arms around his waist nor that he ever let someone make his hand slung over their shoulders, well, except his parents. And again, Soonyoung’s words made his heart fluttered.

Fortunately for them, the principal was patient to listen to their stories one by one. As he was the victim, no points were deducted from Ravenclaw, for Hufflepuff however, despite of Soonyoung’s bravery to save his classmate, his use of violence caused them to lose five points. Well, the Slytherin boy gave his house minus ten points, though as well as another gift from the principal. He had to help the elves preparing dinners for a whole month, every day. Oh, and a warning from principal that he would ground him since the Slytherin boy had been brought to principal’s office way too often due to his behavior. After all, he was a notorious rebel-sort of- among fifth year students. Once they’re dismissed, the Slytherin left first after muttering some insults to both Jihoon and Soonyoung, causing the Hufflepuff almost exploded again if Jihoon didn’t stop him. “Let’s go and tend your wound,” Soonyoung spoke softly as he helped the shorter male and excused themselves. He led them to hospital wing since he was clueless about healing spells. As good as magic could be however, sometimes, some wound just had to be dealt the normal muggle way as no need to use magic and Jihoon’s injury was one of those. Although episkey could easily heal the cut on the corner of the Ravenclaw’s lips, the wound on his cheeks, on top of that the wound on his abdomen, was a different story.

Being punched in the stomach, er, solar plexus to be more exact, was very painful that Jihoon hardly could walk normally without wincing. After all the area under the sternum is vulnerable to direct attack and it was exactly what happened. Soonyoung was more than careful in handling his Ravenclaw classmate, like earlier, he made sure the shorter male didn’t feel any pain while walking. When they arrived at the hospital wing, it was empty and that left Soonyoung as the only option to help Jihoon with his wound. “Well, you know I’m clueless about potion and healing spells, but I do know, we will need ice to tend you,” the Hufflepuff said with a rather sheepish grin as he helped Jihoon settled on one of the beds. “I’ll be back,” he said before Jihoon said anything, taking some ice packs, towel, and some cream to tend bruise, while Jihoon casted episkey to himself, so his cut lips were healed perfectly. It didn’t take long, Soonyoung was back beside him. “Let me,” he said softly when Jihoon was about to take towel wrapped ice pack, placing it against the Ravenclaw’s cheek carefully. While he was oblivious about the closeness between them -fyi, their faces were merely inches apart, their nose almost touched-, Jihoon was very conscious about it that he blushed. Luckily, with the wound, he could use it to hide that fact, just in case Soonyoung caught on.

“I can do it myself,” Jihoon finally spoke up as he couldn’t stand the shyness that ate him inside, pushing the latter’s hand away softly, then holding the towel wrapped pack himself. “You should go back to your room. I bet your friends are looking for you,” he added, averting his gaze from Sonnyoung’s. The way the Hufflepuff attentively watching his every movement made his heart thumped faster inside his chest and the blood rushed to his face. “They’ll be fine. I’m worried about you. I can’t just leave you alone. They might come back and hurt you again,” Soonyoung reasoned. Sighing, Jihoon eventually splurted the question that had been haunting him ever since they first met, “Why are you treating me so well? What do you want from me?” he asked bluntly, tired of wondering what kind of wicked intention the latter might have that he pestered him so much. “Because I like you. It’s as simple as that.” The answer baffled him so much that his face became redder, he looked like a tomato really. How could someone say something like that so lightly and with such gleeful smile too, he mentally freaked out. Soonyoung’s smile was even more radiant than ever, dazzling and it warmed his heart, just like glowing sun. But Jihoon feel the need to apply sunblock in order not to get burnt, so he said nothing no more.

After the nurse came back and tended his wound, he thought Soonyoung already left since he saw him exited the room. Yet, the moment he stepped out of the room, the same strong arm quickly supported him, helped him to stand. “I’ll send you back to your room. No protest, okay? Just this once because you’re injured,” Soonyoung said with such gentle smile which he never thought he had. When thinking about Soonyoung’s smile, the one that would pop up in everyone’s mind definitely his cheery smile, not such mature-gentle smile. He supposed to be boyish, but for once, Jihoon thought he was manly. It was just shocking that he lost for words and unknowingly nodded. That day, he witnessed the other side of Soonyoung so much, the side of him that he would never expect. Thus, Jihoon concluded that maybe the Hufflepuff wasn’t as innocent as he appeared.

Remembering all of this now only confused him more. “Whatever,” Jihoon muttered to himself as he pulled his blanket over his head, trying to go to sleep, but oh well, it wasn’t so easy..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a day after the incident in the courtyard…..

A certain Slytherin walked towards the kitchen with an annoyed expression on his face. After all, he wasn’t there deliberately, it’s punishment from the principal because he was caught in a fight as well as bullying Jihoon. He wasn’t sure why, all he knew was that he hated Jihoon’s gut so much since their first encounter back then in Hogwarts express. Throughout their days in Hogwarts, the boy was just such a nuisance for him. They’re rival in all classes and Jihoon always on top and he was second. It irked him to no end, especially when he knew the boy was a half blood. How could a pure blood like him lose to a half blood? He just couldn’t let it go. The only thing he thought he won over Jihoon was physical abilities and friends. At least, he had two boys that would do anything for him while the Ravenclaw will always be alone or so he thought. “Wonwoo.. You again? What did you do this time?” a tall handsome Hufflepuff greeted him with a wide grin on his face the moment he saw the Slytherin entered the kitchen. “None of your business, Mingyu. It’s all your friend’s fault,” Jeon Wonwoo, the bully from Slytherin, replied shortly as he got into his work as soon as he reached the counter. “My friend? Which one?” the taller male asked, casually leaning over the counter to get closer to the latter, so they didn’t have to talk as loudly. The two always met in the kitchen for a reason or another.

Mingyu, who loves cooking, gladly helped preparing dinner every day while Wonwoo often forced to help there by the principal as punishment to his misbehaviors. Yep, he caused so much problems from getting into fist fight, duelling without proper supervision outside class and dueling club, up to smallest thing like disobeying their uniform dress-codes, although weirdly enough this was the first time he was punished for bullying, he never got caught before as Jihoon was always alone and kept it to himself. And yes, the only person he ever bullied is only Jihoon. “Lee Jihoon,” Wonwoo replied, didn’t bother to look at the boy who stood across the counter. Mingyu lowered his head to peek at the elder’s expression, then saying, “Jihoon? Wait. We’re not technically friends, though I don’t mind if we were. It’s just Soonyoung has huge crush on him,” he shrugged lightly, then continued, “Anyway, what did you do? Why are you hating him so much?” Mingyu couldn’t comprehend the reason for hating Jihoon so much. He knew the short Ravenclaw wasn’t the friendliest, but he wasn’t annoying nor hateful, at least for him. Despite of this was the first time Wonwoo got caught in bullying Lee Jihoon, Mingyu knew all along that the Slytherin often bothered the Ravenclaw because of his deep hatred for the boy. After spending many of their time in the kitchen together, Wonwoo have been such a troublemaker since his first year after all, it’s only normal that they started opening up to each other and grew closer as time goes by. “Why are you and your friends so fond of him?” avoiding answering the question, Wonwoo asked back instead, looking at the taller for once, then rolling his eyes as he looked down and back to chopping vegetables. “Well, Soonyoung IS fond of him. Me? Not really,” Mingyu replied, then eyeing the latter with a small smirk as he continued,

“I’m fond of someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes The notorious Jeon Wonwoo and meanie. XD  
> Okay, he's a bully here, but I promise there's some explanation behind this coming soon!  
> Don't forget to let me know what you think in the comment box below. It means a lot for me even if it's just a short comment. ^^


	5. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! Meanie on board!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Let's say this is a smol Christmas gift from me. Hohoho~ xD

“This has been bothering me.. Did Jihoon cause that bruise on your face? That’s a nice one, by the way,” Mingyu asked his fellow student with a playful grin on his face, poking the faint bruise the latter’s cheek with a carrot, although the Slytherin was fast to shove his hand, along with the carrot away. “Back to work, Kim,” Wonwoo said, didn’t answer the question. It was the end of the second week of his punishment and honestly, he was pretty tired with all of it already. The bruise from Soonyoung’s punch was almost perfectly healed, only a very faint light brown mark left by now, yet his punishment was still ongoing. Wonwoo wasn’t the best in cooking, in fact, the first time he ever held a kitchen knife was here in Hogwarts. After all, he came from a noble pure blood family, his family had house elves that served them. There was no need for him to do any chores, including cooking. “You didn’t answer me. Who did that to your face? I doubt Jihoon could punch that strong to leave a quite lasting bruise. He’s more of a strategist type after all,” the taller male said, rubbing his chin while pretending to be thinking so hard like a detective trying to solve difficult case. “It’s your friend,” Wonwoo answered in the end, shaking his head softly, wondering how could someone be so nosy. “My friend again? Which one now?” the Hufflepuff asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “The one that fond of a certain Ravenclaw,” Wonwoo answered, while concentrating on what he was doing. “Soonyoung? Ah! He saw you bullying Jihoon, didn’t he?” Knowing how peaceful Soonyoung was and how much Wonwoo hated Jihoon, the tall Hufflepuff came to a conclusion that the only way Soonyoung would ever get involved with someone like Wonwoo was if he witnessed his beloved Ravenclaw was in trouble.

As the incident came back into his mind, particularly when Soonyoung punched him, Wonwoo found himself got irritated and ended up letting it out on the garlic he was chopping. Because he chopped it with so much force, it flew here and there, not to mention the size was random while he was supposed to minced them nicely. “Hey, hey, that’s not how you mince garlic,” Mingyu said, rushing to his friend and stopping Wonwoo’s raging movement with the knife. There was no problem with that, it’s just the way he stopped the Slytherin was by holding his hands from behind which was like an unintentional back hug, or was it intentional? Wonwoo felt how his back bumped into the taller’s firm chest and the warmth of the Hufflepuff’s bigger hands seeped through his wrists. “Why don’t you just use some spells for cooking instead of doing this by hands? It’s so troublesome,” the slightly shorter said, trying to shake his hands off of the latter’s grip, but to his dismay, he couldn’t. The grip was surprisingly strong and secure, though it wasn’t painful. Mingyu creaked into a smile, leaning closer to the elder’s ear while his hands gently guiding Wonwoo’s on how to mince garlics properly. “You know, magic certainly makes things easier, but cooking without actually using our hands won’t make a good food. The best kind of meal must be made with care and love,” the taller Hufflepuff explained, speaking in a soft tone right to Wonwoo’s ears. The boy didn’t seem to notice how the Slytherin’s body was tensed slightly, instead he continued, “In fact, even if you’re bad at cooking, if you put all your care and love, it can turn out good. Because you’re thinking about the person eating it while making it, your feelings will definitely reach that person.”

“Yea, even if the food was burnt,” Wonwoo remarked sarcastically as he put his strength to his hands, so the latter couldn’t move them, and when the Hufflepuff let go of his hands, he nudged him with his elbow. “Fuck off, you cheesy bastard,” he said. Mingyu chuckled at the remark, eventually letting go off the Slytherin. “I’m not being cheesy, just saying what I thought. I mean, I would finish any kind of food someone made specially for me, even if it’s burnt or not perfect. To me, it’s still the best kind,” the tall male said, patting Wonwoo’s head lightly before he shrugged and distanced himself from the other. “Especially if it’s from you,” he added with a playful grin, winking coyly at the Slytherin whose face immediately went glazed. “Hoek!” Wonwoo acted as if he was going to puke as he looked away. Instead of feeling insulted, Mingyu only creaked into a bright smile, then patting the elder male’s hair like he was doing it towards a little kid. “Aish.. Why are you so cute, hm?” he said, petting the latter fondly before his hand was slapped away lightly. “Are you here to help or annoy me?” the elder male asked, looking at the other with narrowed eyes which changed into a glare when the Hufflepuff simply grinned. “Don’t you have anything better to do? You’re chosen to be prefect after all,” the Slytherin said, continuing mincing the garlic, this time doing it the right way as he was taught. Mingyu moved beside him and started chopping some meat which would go into the dishes later, humming softly before he answered lightly, “Oh, that? I refused.”

Upon hearing the unexpected answer, Wonwoo stopped in instant and looked at the latter in disbelief. “WHAT? You refused?” he asked, couldn’t really hide the shock that written clearly on his face. “Uhm-hm. It’s way too handful,” the younger replied as if it’s not a big deal as he nodded. The Slytherin’s jaw drop, before he realized he already gripped Mingyu’s shoulders and made the male faced him. “You refused to be a prefect? Don’t you know how many students want to be one? I would happily be one if they even asked me, though obviously they don’t,” Wonwoo couldn’t stop his ramble, unknowingly spilling his secret wish to be a prefect toward the Hufflepuff. However, he still admitted that the prefect from his year, Seungcheol, was a really good choice since he followed the rules and pretty fair. Although well, Wonwoo was scolded badly by him for a couple times and definitely more in the future since he made his house lost points so many times. “They won’t choose trouble makers to be prefects,” Mingyu remarked playfully, earning another glare from the Slytherin. “Why though? Isn’t being a prefect a cool thing?” Wonwoo asked, still couldn’t fathom how the latter thinks. “Nah, I’d rather helping in the kitchen than patrolling around, though it was tough to refuse since they demanded explanation,” the Hufflepuff shrugged lightly. “Hah? Do you dream to be a Hogwarts’ chef or something? There are a lot more prestigious jobs out there than just working with house elves in the kitchen,” the elder said, shaking Mingyu’s shoulders as he spoke. “Well, it’s not like that. But only here, I can be with you,” the taller of the two answered with a cheeky smile on his face while leaning his face closer to the other. Flabbergasted, Wonwoo reflexively pushed the younger and turned away. Seeing that, Mingyu creeped behind him, leaning close to his ear again as he whispered, “You won’t talk to me outside after all. And, if anything, my dream is to make you my wife.”

“Are you crazy? I’m a male!” the Slytherin said, turning around to push the latter away again, yet this time Mingyu caught his hands. “You should’ve realized it by now how much I’m fond of you,” the Hufflepuff said with an amused smile on his face, his hands still holding Wonwoo’s. “Stop joking around, Kim! I’m a male and I know you say stuffs like this to everyone, you-“ Wonwoo paused, trying to find a proper word to describe the other. “Casanova,” he said in the end, shaking off the latter’s hands, then moving the equipment he was using and working on other counter, a bit far from Mingyu who was only smiling in amusement watching his reaction. He would be lying if he said he didn’t realize those flirting attempts that came his way every now and then. The two of them been stuck with each other since their first year after all, although at first it was purely unintentional. The Slytherin was punished back then, when he was helping moving the ingredients to the kitchen, along the way, Mingyu lent a hand. After that, he didn’t know why, whenever he was punished helping in the kitchen, the Hufflepuff was always there. At first, he didn’t want anything to do with him, but the boy was friendly and really easy to talk to that he found himself warmed up after a couple months. Before he knew, he spilled how his days went after classes when he was in the kitchen with him. When he was frustrated or felt defeated by Jihoon, he ended up ranting to the Hufflepuff by the end of his day while slicing, chopping, or mincing dinners’ ingredients. Much to his surprise though, the younger’s lips seemed to be tightly sealed. He thought Mingyu would tell Jihoon, who he assumed was his friend, about his hatred, envy, and jealousy, but seemed like he didn’t. In exchange for that, he would gladly listen to the latter as well since Mingyu seemed to always have interesting stories to tell.

Although outside they didn’t speak to each other, he was the one who avoided the Hufflepuff outside because he just didn’t want to be seen with Mingyu. He thought people might make a fuss about it since they’re like polar opposite and they must think it’s impossible for them to be friends, it surprised him how much he could relate with him in a way and another, how much he found himself laughing at the latter’s jokes despite of the fact that Wonwoo wasn’t the one that was easy to please, specifically in jokes department. It was all innocent, pure friendship, at least that’s what he thought. He didn’t remember exactly when it started, but it was in around third year, Mingyu started to become.. What should he say? Touchy? Flirty? Yeah, the younger initiated a lot of physical contacts that they didn’t do a lot before and sometimes, his words were playful, but the hint of flirt was evident. Well, Mingyu even said something about making him his wife so blatantly earlier and it’s not the first time. As much as he hated to admit that his heart fluttered each time the Hufflepuff pull those tricks, Wonwoo was super conscious about his surroundings, especially about how people, his parents, would see him if he were in a same sex relationship. Also, with Mingyu being such popular male that loved by all, he hardly believed him. To his defense, the Hufflepuff always sounded like fooling around when saying all those stuffs and he knew that outside Mingyu said many sweet things to his fans, regardless of their genders. The younger was famous for his look and his suave nature after all, which only made it hard to believe him.

“Casanova? I think you’ve misunderstood,” Mingyu said, walking towards the Slytherin whose back was facing him. He softly grabbed the latter’s shoulder, making the latter faced him as he moved closer, trapping him between his body and the counter. “I do compliment people a lot, it’s called being nice. It’s manner. But I never say anything more than that towards anyone except you,” he said as he leaned closer to the elder male. “Wait, are you mad because you think it’s ridiculous for me to want to make you, a male, my wife or more because of the fact that I’m being nice to everyone? Are you jealous?” the Hufflepuff continued with a grin on his face, then he lifted one of his hand, placing it underneath Wonwoo’s chin, then gently caressing the Slytherin’s cheek. “For your information, Jeon Wonwoo,” the tone he used to say the Slytherin’s name was deep, but gentle and the small pause made Wonwoo unconsciously held his breath as the younger male rarely called him by his full name like that, so there must be something. “I don’t flirt with someone who isn’t you. People might be confused with their feelings, especially for one with same sex, but I’m most definitely not. I do like you for real. Nope, I’m obsessed with you and I mean it when I said I want to make you my wife. If you still don’t believe me, I’ll stop being nice to everyone and only be nice to you. I want you to know that you’re special,” the Hufflepuff continued, at that point, their noses were brushed against each other. Wonwoo found himself holding his breath as his cheeks turned into a rosy pink color. It took him a couple seconds to get himself together and pushed the latter away strongly. “You’ve lost your mind!!” he barked, walking out of the kitchen angrily, leaving the Hufflepuff all alone. Sighing softly, Mingyu ruffled his own hair in frustration.

“Aish.. What should I do with you, Wonwoo-ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment box below. It means a lot for me even if it's just a short comment. ^^


End file.
